zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Mask
Masks are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Masks usually have different properties that are activated when Link wears one. In some games, masks play a greater role than in others. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time There is a side quest Link can complete to obtain the Mask of Truth. Once the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule Castle Town opens, Link can borrow a mask from the shop in order to sell it to someone else and return the money to the Happy Mask Salesman. Once Link manages to sell four of the masks, he is given the Mask of Truth. By this time, Link can also switch between the different masks. The Mask of Truth can be used to listen to the various Gossip Stones scattered throughout Hyrule. They each tell Link random facts; some facts are more important than others. Additionally, it can be used (prior to traveling to the future for the first time) to obtain a Deku Nut carry limit upgrade on the Forest Stage. Masks Keaton Mask.png|Keaton Mask Skull Mask Artwork.png|Skull Mask Spooky Mask.png|Spooky Mask Bunny Hood (Majora's Mask).png|Bunny Hood Mask of Truth (Majora's Mask).png|Mask of Truth Goron Mask.png|Goron Mask Gerudo Mask.png|Gerudo Mask Zora Mask (Majora's Mask).png|Zora Mask The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Masks are an essential part of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Other than the eponymous Majora's Mask, there are twenty-four collectible masks, four of which transform Link into an entirely different race. These masks are the Deku Mask, Goron Mask, Zora Mask, and the Fierce Deity's Mask. The other twenty masks serve lesser purposes, only used in brief portions of dungeons or for a side quest. Three of the four transformation masks, as well as the Gibdo Mask and Kamaro's Mask are made from purifying someone with the "Song of Healing", which in turn results in a mask. If Link gives the Lunar Children all of the non-transforming masks, he will receive the Fierce Deity's Mask from the fifth lunar child. It has been thought that masks in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask could be based off of things from the "real-world". An older coin of New Zealand has a mask that looks somewhat similar to Majora's Mask. Other masks in the game have also been thought to be based off of other things. The Kamaro Mask has been thought to be based off of the Trance Dancer mask, worn by Maori people. The Bremen Mask has been thought to be based off of another Maori mask called the Batik Flame Mask. Other masks and things in the game have also been thought to be based off of Maori masks and items. Masks All-Night Mask.png|All-Night Mask Blast Mask.png|Blast Mask Bremen Mask.png|Bremen Mask Bunny Hood (Majora's Mask).png|Bunny Hood Captain's Hat.png|Captain's Hat Circus Leader's Mask.png|Circus Leader's Mask Couple's Mask.png|Couple's Mask Deku Mask.png|Deku Mask Don Gero's Mask.png|Don Gero's Mask Fierce Deity's Mask.png|Fierce Deity's Mask Garo's Mask.png|Garo's Mask Giant's Mask.png|Giant's Mask Gibdo Mask.png|Gibdo Mask Goron Mask.png|Goron Mask Great Fairy's Mask.png|Great Fairy's Mask Kafei's Mask.png|Kafei's Mask Kamaro's Mask.png|Kamaro's Mask Keaton Mask.png|Keaton Mask Mask of Scents.png|Mask of Scents Mask of Truth (Majora's Mask).png|Mask of Truth Moon's Mask.png|Moon's Mask Postman's Hat.png|Postman's Hat Romani's Mask.png|Romani's Mask Stone Mask.png|Stone Mask Sun's Mask.png|Sun's Mask Zora Mask (Majora's Mask).png|Zora Mask The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The Doggie Mask is part of the trading quest for the Noble Sword. If Link trades a Tasty Meat to the Happy Mask Salesman, he receives this mask. Link then can trade it with Mamamu Yan for a Dumbbell. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Hero's Charm allows Link to see an enemy's health. Unlike the other masks in the series, this one is equipped not as an item, but through the equipment sub-screen. Also, in the Nintendo Gallery in Forest Haven, on the wall behind Carlov the Sculptor; there can be seen the Bunny Hood, the Goron Mask, the Keaton mask, and a fourth mask that looks very similar to the All-Night Mask. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Mayor Hagen collects masks and has many of them on the wall in his home. Identical masks can also be found on the Royal Hyrule Library's walls. The masks can be knocked over if Link uses the Pegasus Boots to ram into the wall, and occasionally drop Rupees. A book called A History of Masks can be found by Link in Mayor Hagen's Lakeside Cabin and must be brought to the Royal Hyrule Library in order to progress in the game. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Hawkeye, which Link can purchase after Malo opens Malo Mart, increases visual acuity and can be used in conjunction with the Hero's Bow to create a "sniper scope." Because Link goes into the first person view when wearing the Hawkeye, he is never actually seen wearing the Hawkeye by the player. wearing the Ordon Shield as a Mask]] After Wolf Link obtains the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield for Midna, upon entering the Twilight Realm, Midna can be seen wearing the Ordon Shield on her face as a Mask, before she puts it away for safekeeping. Shadow Beasts wear similar shield-like Masks on their faces as well. Also seen in the game are enemies called Zant Masks, large animated replicas of the mask worn by Zant. The Fused Shadow also resembles a mask, helmet, or headdress of some kind. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Several masks can be worn by Link as head armor, granting different stats or effects. Kilton the monster researcher who runs the Fang and Bone, stocks several masks based on monsters. These masks allow Link to disguise himself as different monsters, causing them to view Link as one of their own kind and not attack unless hit. Some masks are part of armor sets like the Radiant Mask, Stealth Mask, and Gerudo Veil, which grant certain bonuses when worn with the entire set. The Gerudo Veil is referred to as a mask in its description and is worn by Link along with the Gerudo Top and Sirwal to disguise himself as a woman to enter Gerudo Town. The Thunder Helm is a lightning proof mask-like helm traditionally passed down among Gerudo Chieftains and is the only armor capable of withstanding Vah Naboris' artificial lightning. The Ancient Helm is a mask-like helmet designed by Robbie and crafted by the Ancient Oven Cherry using Ancient Materials acquired from Guardians. The Rubber Helm is a mask-like helmet that resembles a Fish and grants Shock Resistance due to being made of rubber, an ancient material lost to modern day Hyrule. Several featuring masks returns in the game in reference to previous titles. Link can obtain two of them them by using the amiibo Rune with different amiibo. The Fierce Deity Mask is a special head armor from the "Fierce Deity" equipment along with the Armor, Boots and Sword obtained with the Link Majora's Mask amiibo of the Legend of Zelda: 30th anniversary series. The Sheik's Mask based on Sheik is obtained with Sheik amiibo and makes Link resemble Sheik if worn with the Stealth Chest Guard and Tights. Three featuring masks can be obtained upon installation of the DLC pack The Master Trials and completing a few new side quests. The Korok Mask resembles the leaf mask worn by Makar and allows Link to detect hidden Koroks. Midna's Helmet is a reference to the piece of the Fused Shadow worn by Midna in her cursed imp form and grants the Guardian Resist effect which makes Link more resistant to Guardian attacks. The Majora's Mask functions like a an all in-one-version of the monster masks sold by Kilton. Phantom Ganon Skull, Ravio's Hood, and Zant's Helmet appear as part of "The Champions' Ballad" DLC. Phantom Ganon Skull increases Stealth is part of the Phantom Ganon set, while Ravio's Hood increases sideways climbing speed, and Zant's Helmet grants Unfreezeable status preventing him from being frozen by ice attacks or weapons, though it lacks Cold Resist thus he will still be affected by cold temperatures even while wearing it. Masks Breath of the Wild Monster Masks Bokoblin Mask (Icon).png|Bokoblin Mask Breath of the Wild Monster Masks Lizalfos Mask (Icon).png|Lizalfos Mask Breath of the Wild Monster Masks Lynel Mask (Icon).png|Lynel Mask Breath of the Wild Monster Masks Moblin Mask (Icon).png|Moblin Mask Gerudo veil.png|Gerudo Veil Breath of the Wild Gerudo Secret Club Stal Armor Radiant Mask (Icon).png|Radiant Mask Breath of the Wild Sheikah Armor Stealth Mask (Icon).png|Stealth Mask Breath of the Wild amiibo Rune Items Sheik's Mask (Icon).png|Sheik's Mask File:Breath of the Wild Gerudo Chief's Heirloom Thunder Helm (Icon).png|Thunder Helm File:Breath of the Wild Faron Barbarian Armor Set Barbarian Helm (Icon).png|Barbarian Helm File:Breath of the Wild Rubber Armor Set Rubber Helm (Icon).png|Rubber Helm File:Breath of the Wild Ancient Armor Set Ancient Helm (Icon).png|Ancient Helm Breath of the Wild amiibo Rune Items (Fierce Deity Equipment) Fierce Deity Mask (Icon).png|Fierce Deity Mask Breath of the Wild Ancient Mask Majora's Mask (Icon).png|Majora's Mask Breath of the Wild Strange Mask Korok Mask (Icon).png|Korok Mask Breath of the Wild Twilight Mask Relic Midna's Helmet (Icon).png|Midna's Helmet File:BotW Dark Armor (The Champion' Ballad DLC) Phantom Ganon Skull (Icon).png|Phantom Ganon Skull File:BotW Merchant Hood (The Champion' Ballad DLC) Ravio's Hood (Icon).png|Ravio's Hood File:BotW Usurper King Mask (The Champion' Ballad DLC) Zant's Helmet (Icon).png|Zant's Helmet Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors Some Masks appear in Hyrule Warriors as Badges that enhances characters. The Fierce Deity's Mask Badge gives characters more Special Attack gauges. The Hawkeye Badge increase the duration of bow and arrow power-ups. Young Link carries two masks on his person, the Fierce Deity's Mask and the Keaton Mask. Young Link uses the Fierce Deity's Mask to transform into the Fierce Deity and when his Magic gauge is full, instead of playing the Ocarina of Time to convert SP in MP he will put on the Keaton Mask and pretend like he is going to transform with it but stops and laughs instead, though this only works if he is not in his Fierce Deity form. Masks In the Majora's Mask Pack DLC, in the Termina Map in Adventure Mode, there are mask costumes for some characters to unlock: * Bunny Hood - Zelda's Mask costume * Captain's Hat - Wizzro's Mask costume * Circus Leader's Mask - Zant's Mask costume * Deku Mask - Lana's Mask costume * Don Gero's Mask - Agitha's Mask costume * Fierce Deity's Mask - Link's Mask costume * Giant's Mask - Volga's Mask costume * Goron Mask - Darunia's Mask costume * Kafei's Mask - Sheik's Mask costume * Kamaro's Mask - Ghirahim's Mask costume * Majora's Mask - Cia's Mask costume * Mask of Truth - Impa's Mask costume * Odolwa's Remains - Ganondorf's Mask costume * Ordon Shield - Midna's Mask costume * Stone Mask - Fi's Mask costume * Zora Mask - Ruto's Mask costume Moveset Mask is the weapon moveset used by Young Link. ; Weapon Levels * Level 1 - Fierce Deity Mask * Level 2 - Furious Deity Mask * Level 3 - Vengeful Deity Mask ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Young Link returns with his Mask moveset and the Mask outfits can be unlocked in Adventure Mode. Additionally, Young Link's Keaton Mask appears as his Gold Material drop. Skull Kid appears as a playable character under the influence of Majora's Mask and can even fire an eye beam from the mask itself as one of his moveset's combos. Majora's Mask also appears as Skull Kid's Gold Material drop. Material Drops A List of Masks that appear as Materials: * ''Silver Material (Stone Blin) - Stone Blin Helmet * Silver Material (Goron Captain) - Thick Goron Helmet * Gold Material (Helmaroc King) - Helmaroc King's Mask * Gold Material (Young Link) - Keaton Mask * Gold Material (Skull Kid) - Majora's Mask * Gold Material (Midna/Dark Midna) - Midna's Fused Shadow * Gold Material (Zant/Dark Zant) - Zant's Helmet Fairy Clothing Companion Fairies can wear various masks as Fairy Clothing Headgear options. Here is a list of the Masks that can be worn by Companion Fairies: * Bone Hat - A skull-like helmet shaped mask based on the helmets worn by Green Bokoblins in Skyward Sword. It has a Darkness Elemental Attribute. * Bunny Hood - There are two versions of the Bunny Hood, yellow and purple. The Yellow Bunny Hood has a Lightning Elemental Attribute and the Purple Bunny Hood has a Darkness Elemental Attribute. * Fused Shadow Mask - A Mask based upon Midna's Fused Shadow. It has a Darkness Elemental Attribute. * King of Red Lions Mask - A Mask based on the mustache and mouth of the King of Red Lions. It has a Water Elemental Attribute. * Korok Mask - A Mask based on the leaf masks worn by the Korok. It has a Light Elemental Attribute. * Postman's Hat - There are two versions of the Postman's Hat, red and blue. The Red Postman's Hat has a Fire Elemental Attribute and the Blue Postman's Hat has a Water Elemental Attribute. * Rito Mask - A Mask based on the beak-like nose of the Rito. It has a Lightning Elemental Attribute. * Trickster Mask - A Mask based on the design of Majora's Mask, though with the addition of eye holes. It has a Darkness Elemental Attribute. es:Máscaras Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items